


Don't Be Dumb

by EverybodyLovesEggsy



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Eggsy has a big heart, Everybody loves Eggsy, Injury, M/M, Multi, Poly-V, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 21:44:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17774753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverybodyLovesEggsy/pseuds/EverybodyLovesEggsy
Summary: Merlin likes Eggsy, Harry likes Eggsy, and Eggsy likes them both. Roxy is done with their shit.





	Don't Be Dumb

There were three things Merlin knew to be true. The first was that he was absolutely in love with Eggsy. When they first met, Merlin was absolutely intrigued by the young man from a rough background that never ceased to keep surprising. Behind the cocky and rough-around-the-edges façade, Eggsy was highly intelligent, extremely brave, and hid a heart of gold that he somehow managed to keep, despite his home situation. However, it wasn’t until sometime after V-day but before Harry returned that he had fallen for Eggsy.

Which brought him to the second thing Merlin knew to be true: Eggsy was in love with Harry. Between the adoring glances when he saw Harry during training, and the young man’s vigilance at Harry’s side while the man was in a coma, Merlin knew Eggsy adored his best friend. It wasn’t until Harry was shot and the world was saved did Merlin understand exactly how far that adoration reached. It wasn’t until he found himself holding the younger man through his tears did he realize Eggsy had lost the love of his life.

And he knew Harry was the love of Eggsy’s life because the third thing Merlin knew to be true was that Harry was just as in love with Eggsy as he was. With the way the man seemed to light up whenever Eggsy walked in the room, the way he couldn’t keep his eyes off the younger man, Merlin knew.

So, he did his best to smother his feelings and step aside. No matter how much Merlin loved Eggsy, he knew he would never be loved back, and even if he was, he could never hurt Harry like that. Not after the decades of friendship they shared. So, he refused to get between the two, only wanting happiness for the two men most important to him. The two men he knew deserved it the most.

Which is why, walking into Harry’s office – who was now recovered and instated as Arthur – Merlin watched as Eggsy laughed at something Harry said, the younger man leaning in slightly to listen to Harry, and ignored the pang in his chest.

“Ah, Merlin. I was just telling Eggsy about that time in Barbados.”

Merlin rolled his eyes, “Ye mean the time when we got roaring drunk after a mission and ye got us into a bar fight?”

“Mmm, yes, but I quite remember it being you who got us into that fight, clumsy drunk that you are.”

“Everything he tells ye is a dirty lie, Eggsy. He likes to pretend that he is never anything but composed, but he’s the one who tripped and spilled his drink onto a young lady who just happened to be the girlfriend of the owner of that… establishment.”

“Yes, well that may be, but I am not the one who accidentally punched said owner.”

“Which never would have happened had ye had nae fallen into me and pushed me into the man.”

Merlin smirked when Harry simply huffed, causing Eggsy to burst out in laughter again.

“Bruv, please tell me we can all get pissed like that together.”

“Hmm, perhaps,” Merlin told him. He ignored the warmth in his chest when Eggsy beamed at him and turned to Harry, “I need ye to look through and sign these. _Today_ , Harry. Do nae make me come back up here and force ye.”

“Yes, dear,” Harry told him with a roll of his eyes.

Eggsy chuckled, “He’s got a point, Haz. We all know ya absolutely hate paperwork.”

Harry scowled, causing Merlin and Eggsy to both smirk at him.

Merlin turned to leave when Eggsy called out, “Hey, Merls, are ya busy tonight? Was thinkin’ the three of us could all get dinner or somethin’. Been a while since the last time.”

“Sorry, lad, but I can nae. Percival has a mission,” Merlin forced out, ignoring the longing he felt to spend any time he could with Eggsy. It was a flimsy excuse considering one of the other handlers could easily take over the simple recon mission. But he refused to let himself get between his best friend and Eggsy. So, he watched as disappointment briefly flickered across the younger man’s face, before Eggsy nodded, ignoring the pang in his chest once more.

“Next time then, yeah?”

Merlin stiffly nodded and made his way out of Harry’s office and back to his own, heart aching.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Harry has been a spy for decades. This meant he prided himself on his observational skills. Without them, he would not have lived as long as he has. So, it was not hard for him to see that Merlin was in love with Eggsy. Whenever Eggsy was around, the man almost imperceptibly softened his hard exterior, and his gaze always found its way back to the younger man. Plus, as far as Harry knew, Eggsy has been the only one who has been able to take Merlin’s clipboard out of his grip without a fuss, besides himself (and he was only able to due to decades of friendship).

It was also easy for him to see that Eggsy returned the feelings. When he returned from America after he was shot, he saw the way Eggsy brightened up when Merlin was around, even while he was half-blind and still recovering. After he was fully recovered, although still half blind, he noticed Eggsy could often be found in Merlin’s office, curled up on the couch to keep him company.

It was both of these observations that left Harry feeling like there was a hole in his chest. Because he was as in love with Eggsy as much as he knew Merlin was. Before he got shot, he had brushed the feeling off as just fondness of the exceptional young man. However, when Valentine held a gun pointed at him, realization came rushing in that it was a lot more than fondness. That he had fallen in love with the young man who never ceased to amaze at just how, brave, smart and kind he could be.

So, when he realized how made for each other his best friend and his protégé were, Harry did nothing about his feelings. He would not jeopardize the happiness of the two most important men in his life. Two men who more than deserved the love that they could provide one another.

Which is why Harry refused to acknowledge the ache in his chest when he found Eggsy sitting on Merlin’s couch, as he told the tech genius some story in the excited way he had, causing a small smile to appear on Merlin’s lips while he worked at his computer in between glances thrown at Eggsy.

“Arthur. Perfect timing. Saves me a trip from bringing ye these.”

Harry groaned but took the paperwork Merlin handed him, “Why is it that every time I think I am ahead you always have a new pile for me?”

Merlin rolled his eyes, “Dinnae be so dramatic, ye big baby. It’s just paperwork.”

“Just paperwork, he says. Do you know how _boring_ repeatedly signing your name can get?”

“At least it is nae as _annoying_ as listening to Ector detail every single thing that is wrong with society, repeatedly,” Merlin told him pointedly.

Harry reluctantly conceded – knowing that he would much rather take the paperwork than listen to Ector rant – causing Eggsy to laugh. Harry ignored the warm feeling in his chest that always bloomed when hearing Eggsy’s laugh.

“At least he doesn’t look at ya like you’re the shit under his shoe, bruv”, Eggsy tells them, “Sounds like ya need a distraction, ‘Arry. How about we all go get some drinks tonight, yeah? I know Merlin is free this time.”

“As nice as that sounds, unfortunately I have some meetings to attend tonight. Perhaps next time.”

Harry’s chest ached when Eggsy’s smile dimmed slightly in a disappointment. He nearly took back his excuse, knowing he would easily be able to rearrange things if he tried. However, Harry held himself back, refusing to get in the way of his best friend and protégé’s happiness.

“Alright, Haz.”

Harry made his excuses and left the two men to themselves, trying his hardest to bury the longing he felt.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Roxy was annoyed. Merlin, Harry and Eggsy were the most ridiculous men she had met because of their insistence on walking on eggshells around one another. She could easily see the way Harry was captivated by Eggsy and the way Merlin softened just a bit when Eggsy was around. She couldn’t understand why they didn’t just make a move. Although it did seem like Harry and Merlin saw one another in a purely platonic way, their friendship as odd as the two of them – which Roxy figured that tends to happen when you are a couple of spies who have known each other for a few decades – however, with Eggsy looking at them both like they hung the moon, it seemed simple to her that they should at least talk to each other about it.

However, that wasn’t what made the men ridiculous. What made them ridiculous was that Harry seemed to see the way Eggsy looked at Merlin but was oblivious to the Eggsy looked at him, while Merlin was aware of how Eggsy looked at Harry but not at himself. Which made both men refusing to do anything about their feelings in their loyalty to one another. Instead, they were both were trying to step aside so that the other could make a move without interference. Sweet, but Roxy thought was entirely unnecessary when Eggsy clearly liked them both. Eggsy on the other hand, didn’t seem to be oblivious, but refused to do anything about it. So, thoroughly frustrated by the three tip-toeing around each other, Roxy took Eggsy out for drinks so they could have a much-needed talk. As soon as they sat down and had drinks in front of them, Roxy pounced.

“Why are you not making a move on Merlin and Harry?”

Eggsy choked on his drink for a second, “Wot?”

“Don’t be dumb. I’ve seen the way you look at them and the way they look at you. So, what are you waiting for?”

Eggsy sighed, “There’s no way they’d want me, yeah?”

Roxy rolled her eyes, unable to believe what she was hearing, “Eggsy they obviously have feelings for you and you know it.”

“I know that they both like me, Rox. That ain’t the problem.”

“Then what is?”

Eggsy refused to look at her when he said, “They might have feelings for me but they don’t have feelings for each other, yeah? Not like that anyways. Which is fine. They might be friends but no way would they be okay with sharin’. Pro’ly think I’m a freak for fallin’ in love with two people at the same time. If I confront them, they’d make me choose with their stupid self-sacrificin’ bullshit, and that would pro’ly ruin their friendship. I can’t do that to them, Rox. I _can’t_ choose between them and I refuse to ruin their friendship.”

“You do realize you’re doing the same self-sacrificing bullshit, don’t you? And what makes you sure they’d mind sharing? You’ve seen their weird as fuck friendship. I highly doubt sharing would be a problem for them, and I know for a fact that neither would consider you a freak for having a heart too big for one person.”

“I just can’t risk it Rox. I’d rather have the both of them as friends than be rejected for the freak I am or bein’ forced to choose,” Eggsy took a big gulp of his drink.

“But–”

“Can we please just talk about anythin’ else,” Eggsy begged her, finally looking at her in the eye.

Roxy sighed and nodded, mentally bracing herself for their continued pining.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

A couple of weeks later, Roxy and Eggsy were on a joint mission that went tits up. It was supposed to be a simple infiltration – Roxy was to head for the computers on one side of the building and Eggsy to the safe on the other. However, somehow, the intel they had received on the security was wrong, causing Eggsy to be ambushed by a dozen men armed to the teeth. Eggsy was able to subdue half of the men before Roxy arrived to help, but due to the close quarters he found himself in, didn’t walk away without injury. Other than the obvious bruises from fists and feet, it wasn’t until the two agents were on the plane and adrenaline had faded did Eggsy realize he had received a knife wound to his side.

So, as soon as they got back to HQ, Eggsy was rushed into medical, having passed out sometime on the flight back, despite Roxy doing the best she could to treat his injuries on the, luckily, short flight. Roxy was unsurprised to find Harry and Merlin already worriedly waiting in medical when she arrived. It wasn’t for another few hours did they find out that Eggsy would pull through but wouldn’t wake for another few hours. Relieved Eggsy was okay, Roxy saw her chance to force them all to confront their pining, and told them, “It is going to be of no use to Eggsy if I pass out while waiting for him to wake up so I am going to sleep. Let me know when he is awake”, before walking away.

Merlin and Harry watched her walk away, mildly surprised, before making their way into Eggsy’s room. Silently, they sat on either side of the young man on the bed, neither liking how small Eggsy looked.

After a minute of just watching Eggsy chest – relief pouring through his body as he saw each breath – Merlin glanced up at Harry and saw the worry he felt reflected on Harry’s face, reminding him that he wasn’t the only one who had feelings for Eggsy. That he wasn’t the only one who would be absolutely broken if Eggsy didn’t return from a mission one day. Slightly hysterically, Merlin realized that the day Eggsy didn’t come back, was the day that Kingsman would be in chaos.

Unknowingly to Merlin, Harry was having similar thoughts. Taking comfort in the beeping from the heart monitor, Harry took Eggsy’s hand in his – needing to feel its warmth to remind him that Eggsy was alive. He tore his gaze away from Eggsy’s pale face to glance up at Merlin. The man was lost in thought, eyes focused on Eggsy chest. He knew Merlin felt the same way about Eggsy as he did. That Merlin was barely keeping his head above water every time Eggsy was in the hospital. He dreaded the day that the two of them drowned, not only because that would mean Eggsy hadn’t made it back – which he absolutely refused to think about – but because two of the most powerful people in Kingsman would be even more useless than they were right now.

Both of them continued to sit in silence, wrapped up in their relief that Eggsy would be okay, until, after a minute, Merlin broke the silence, “Ye should tell him how ye feel.”

Harry stared at his friend in shock, “What?”

Merlin rolled his eyes slightly, “I’ve seen the way ye look at him, Harry. I know ye have feelings for him.”

“So do you, Merlin. You look at him the same way.”

“But I am nae the one he returns feelings for. I see the way he looks at ye.”

“With the way he looks at _me_? What about the way he looks at _you_? He looks at you like you hung the moon.”

Merlin frowns, “What? He looks at ye like that, nae me.”

Harry frowns, about to respond, when understanding finally comes to both of them. They both sat there speechless, trying to wrap their minds around it, the steady rhythm of the heart monitor the loudest sound in the room.

This time, Harry broke the silence, “We both like him.”

“Aye.”

“And he likes both of us.”

“It would seem that way, yes.”

After another moment, Harry hesitantly asks, “You don’t… ah…”

Merlin easily picked up his train of thought, “God, no. Harry, after all of these years I love ye, but nae like that.”

“Oh, thank god,” Harry breathes a sigh in relief, “I feel the same.”

Another pause, Merlin says, “I dinnae want to ask the lad to choose. It’s nae fair to him. Nor do I want this to come between us.”

“Agreed,” Harry nodded.

“…What if we shared?”

Harry blinked, surprised, but thought about it. If it was anybody else asking, he didn’t think he would agree. He was a bit possessive. And so was Merlin, he knew. But he and Merlin had known each other for decades, had trusted each other for decades. He could see no reason not to trust each other with this, when they have both already try and step aside, trusting Eggsy’s happiness with the other.

Harry nodded slowly, “I’m willing to try it if you are.”

Merlin nodded, having thought along the same lines as Harry, “We will have to work out some details as we go along, but I am willing to try it.”

They both glanced down at Eggsy and got comfortable, knowing it would be a while until Eggsy woke, and even longer until they could discuss this with him.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The first thing Eggsy notices upon waking is a steady beeping. It takes him a moment to place the sound as a heart rate monitor. So he’s in then medical bay then. With that realization, he shifts, trying to sit up but groans when he feels a sharp pain in his side. Right, stab wound.

“Eggsy?”

Eggsy sluggishly blinks his eyes open, squinting at the lights. Mind not quite online, he frowns when he realizes that he can’t move his hands. Looking down, he realized that the were both being held – Merlin on the right and Harry on the left – preventing them from moving. Merlin was sleeping, leaning back in the chair he was in, while Harry watched him.

“How are you feeling, dear boy?” Harry whispers.

“Like I got stabbed”, Eggsy tells him dryly.

Harry smiled, and Eggsy could feel the man’s thumb stroke the back of his hand.

“Roxy?”

“A few bruises but otherwise fine. She’s sleeping it off.”

“’ow long ‘ave I been out?”

“Just a few hours.”

Eggsy nodded and winced as he tried to sit up. The movement jostled the bed, causing Merlin to sit up quickly, suddenly alert. After a second, the man realized Eggsy was awake.

“Good to see ye awake, lad.”

Eggsy smiled slightly, “Good to be awake, Merlin.”

Merlin chuckled and squeezed his hand.

“Have ya been here the whole time?”

“Aye, lad.”

“You didn’t have to do that.”

Merlin snorted softly, “As if ye could get us to leave.”

At the same time Harry rolled his eyes and said, “Where else do you think we’d be?”

“Oh, I dunno, perhaps runnin’ the agency you’re the head of?” Eggsy directed at Harry, with a raised eyebrow.

“You think either of us could have left you, my boy? Especially after finally figuring out that you cared for both of us and not just one?”

Eggsy froze, heart in his throat. This was it. This was when the two finally forced him to choose, disgusted by the fact that he was in love with both of them. That he couldn’t seem to contain himself. Eggsy closed his eyes, refusing to look at the two of them, waiting for the inevitable.

But it never came. Harry’s thumb stroked the knuckles of the hand he held and Merlin squeezed the other. Confused, Eggsy slowly looked up to see the two had absolutely no judgement in their faces.

“What are ya waitin’ for?” Eggsy blurted out.

Harry frowned, “What do you mean?”

“Why aren’t ya telling me to choose, tellin’ me I’m a freak for loving more than one person?”

“Dear boy,” Harry’s eyes softened, “You’re not a freak for loving more than one person. Your heart is just too big for one. How could we judge you for that?”

Merlin nodded, drawing Eggsy’s attention, “Aye. And we are nae going to make ye choose.”

“Wot?” Eggsy asked, shocked.

“We are nae going to make ye choose,” Merlin repeated, patiently, “Harry and I agreed that we’d be open to try making this work, the three of us.”

“If your amenable”, Harry input.

Dazed, Eggsy stared at the two of them, “But ya don’t like each other like that.”

Harry laughed, “Your right. But we agreed we’d be open to sharing.”

Eggsy opened his mouth but closed it again when nothing came out. He repeated this action a few more times, unable to wrap his mind around the fact that they both wanted him. That they were willing to share. That they’d _try_.

“Oh dear, it seems we may have broken him, Merlin.”

Eggsy shook himself out of his daze and scoffed at Harry as Merlin laughed, “It’s a lot innit? Finding out that the thing you’ve been dreaming about for _months_ just happened in real life. Give a bruv a minute, yeah?”

“Dreaming, you say?” Harry asked, mischievous smirk in place.

So focused on the way those lips curved into a smirk, Eggsy missed the fact that Merlin had moved closer until he heard the man’s deep brogue in his ear, causing him to jump slightly. Eggsy ignored the slight pain he felt at his movement.

“And what, lad, is it that ye’ve been dreaming about? Been fantasizing about us, have ye?”

Eggsy swallowed, arousal shooting through him and turned, “ _Yes_.”

Merlin swiftly captured his lips and Eggsy couldn’t help the soft moan he released. The lips on his were an odd mix of gentle and claiming and Eggsy was absolutely loved it.

“ _Oh_ ,” Eggsy faintly heard Harry gasp, but quickly lost himself back into the kiss

Too soon Merlin was pulling away, but before Eggsy could complain, another set of lips captured his. Harry kissed him like it was the last time it was going to happen, swallowing yet another moan from Eggsy. When the man pulled away, Eggsy was panting and feeling absolutely claimed, just from kissing. He unconsciously licked his lips as he looked at the two figures half sitting on either side of him, sure he looked completely debauched compared to how put together they still looked, smirks on their faces.

Harry looked over at Merlin and told him, “I believe this is going to work out quite nicely. Quite the little thrill, watching the two of you kiss.”

“Aye, I agree,” Merlin’s smirk widened, “We’ll have plenty of fun taking Eggsy apart.”

Merlin then leaned forward place his lips next to Eggsy’s ear once more, “After ye are healed.”

Eggsy groaned and swatted Merlin’s arm, “You _tease_.”

Harry laughed and Merlin pulled away with a chuckle. Eggsy could feel a smile slowly making its way on his own face as he thought about what the future had in store for the three of them.

**Author's Note:**

> For those who have read my work called Stay, you may notice that this is kind of, slightly, if you squint, based off of that. Originally made it a direct sequel but didn't like how it came out so I rewrote it.  
> Oh and if anyone is curious about the title, it is quoted from Roxy when she is talking to Eggsy and I thought it fit :)  
> Anyways... this is my first real Poly-V so feedback would be fantastic.  
> Hope you everybody enjoys! Thanks for reading!


End file.
